Secret Rendezvous
by Arielxo
Summary: Charlie/Brax; One Shot.


Disclaimer – I don't own Home & Away

Authors Not – Charlie and Brax are my favourite pairing on the show. There aren't many fics about them so I though id write one myself. This story is rated M for a reason. SMUT AHEAD! Just sayin'

* * *

><p>'Bzz Bzz, Bzz Bzz'<p>

House is free; _I want you_

A smiled spread across Darryl 'Brax' Braxton's face as he read the text he had just received. Usually he was the one to initiate their 'secret rendezvous'.

"Whose that, ya girlfriend?' Heath Braxton teased.

Still smiling Brax replied "Nah, just Angelo. Wants me to fill in for an hour or so".

"He is absolutely hopeless. I bet he's gone off to hook up with that Nicole chick" said Heath angrily. "Its your day off. Can he not even give you that?" Heath said as he tossed his surf board to the side.

"Easy mate, calm down" responded Brax. "Its not like I'll be there all day" Brax smirked as he contemplated that idea in his head. "We'll go for a surf in the arvo"

"Whatever" said Heath. " I've got more important things to do" he said as he made his way towards the house.

"Stay away from the Surf Club. And John Palmer" Brax yelled out after him. Heath smirked and disappeared through the back door into the house.

Brax leaned his board against the garden shed, got his keys out of his pocket and headed around the side of the house towards his black Ute.

* * *

><p>Sitting at home Charlie Buckton stared anxiously at her phone. Still in her police uniform she contemplated changing into something more comfortable. Deciding yes, she started to unbutton her shirt.<p>

"Getting started without me?' smirked Brax

Charlie turned in surprise to see Brax standing in the doorway.

She greeted him with a chaste kiss to which Brax deepened. He crushed her body against his while his tongue explored her mouth.

Between kisses he mumbled "you know how much_ I_ enjoy removing your uniform Charlie". He smiled and pulled away.

Charlie playfully slapped his shoulder. "What took you so long?" she asked

"What took me so long? I was barely 10 minutes" Brax mused.

Charlie kissed his neck "imagine what we could have done in 10 minutes" she purred as she continued her ministrations on his neck.

Brax smiled in amusement and backed Charlie up against the wall. His tongue snaked into her mouth as he brought her legs up, linking them around his waist. Brax thrust his hips up against her, teasing as he rubbed her sensitive spot. He continued to slowly grind against her.

"Not here" Charlie said as she pulled away catching her breath.

With Charlie's legs still linked around him, Brax made his way towards her bedroom. Once inside, he kicked the door close.

"Anywhere in here is fine" laughed Charlie

Brax smiled as he laid Charlie onto the bed. He towered over her and latched onto her neck. His tongue flicked out and moved up and down her flesh, tasting her skin. A small moan escaped from Charlie's lips.

Charlie reached up over Brax and tugged on his shirt. Brax pulled away from her neck to assist in the removal of his shirt. Charlie ran her hands over Brax's chest, tracing his tattoos. Brax smirked down at her "Charlie im feeling a bit lonely, you know being the only one in the room shirtless" he said playfully."Mmm, maybe you should fix that" replied Charlie suggestively. Without hesitation Brax got to work on the buttons of Charlie's blouse. He parted the material revealing her lacy blue bra. Once discarded he went on to remove her pants.

Charlie pulled Brax down to kiss her. This caused Brax to press himself against her. Charlie moaned into the kiss. She lifted her hips up, grinding herself against Brax's arousal. A muffled groan escaped from his lips. Liking the response she got, Charlie did it again. "Why must you tease me?" purred Brax.

Brax moved his hands up Charlie's body starting from the thighs, all the way to her back where he unhooked her bra. He watched it fall revealing her breasts. He took the left in his mouth and massaged the other. He kissed and sucked on the nipple as Charlie pulled at his hair. The tension in Brax's groin was growing painfully hard. He felt suffocated from the restriction of his tight jeans. He removed his hand from her breast to tend to his pants. Unzipping them, Brax shimmied out of them. Free from the restraint he settled between Charlie's legs. Brax nipped at Charlie's collarbone and brushed her core with his knee, which earned him a moan in return.

Brax kissed his way down Charlie's body, sucking and nipping at her tanned skin. Using his teeth he expertly removed Charlie's underwear. He kissed Charlie's inner thigh before moving lower and taking her sensitive bud with his teeth. Charlie's back arched of the bed as Brax began to suck on the sensitive flesh. Charlie tangled her hands in Brax's hair as small moans left her mouth.

Brax inserted two fingers into Charlie and moved them slowly. He quickened the pace resulting in Charlie's breathing became heavy and her moans louder. Brax pulled away and crawled up Charlie's body, finding her lips where he kissed her fiercely. Charlie kissed him back with the same fervour, blushing slightly as she could taste herself on his lips. She moved to kiss his jaw line making her way towards his ear. She nipped at his earlobe and murmured _"I want your"._

Brax shivered and positioned himself at her entrance. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock against her sensitive, swollen clit. "Please Brax, _I need you_" Charlie begged. She moved her hips, rubbing her entrance against him. This caused Brax to lose control and thrust into her. Both moaned at the contact.

Brax began to move immediately, plunging his cock in and out of her. Charlie wrapped her legs around Brax's waist. She moved with him, meeting his thrusts. This caused Brax to thrust deeper inside her, hitting a particular spot.

"Mmm, yes" Charlie cried out.

Charlie clawed at Brax's back in an attempt to support herself. To muffle his groans, Brax buried his face in the crook of Charlie's neck.

He increased his speed and began thrusting harder. Brax rotated his hips, making sure Charlie could feel every inch of him. He groaned, feeling her walls tighten around him. He knew she was close. Brax reached down to where they were joined and began to rub her swollen clit. Charlie's breathing picked up and her walls began to clench and unclench. Her back arched clean off the bed as a loud cry of pleasure fell from her lips.

Charlie's muscles began to relax as she rode out her orgasm. With one last thrust, Brax came. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>"So how long do you plan on keeping us a secret?" Brax murmured against Charlie's neck. Charlie frowned and turned to him. "I know, I know; secrecy or nothing" Brax said rolling his eyes. He pulled Charlie closer to him. "It's probably better to keep us a secret" said Brax. "Can you imagine how Angelo would react if he found out? His business partner sleeping with his ex" Brax laughed.<p>

Charlie smiled. "How much time do you have before you're meant to meet up with Heath?" she said.

Brax looked at his phone. "I told him that id be an hour or so". Brax kissed Charlie's forehead. "But I'd much rather just lay here with you"

"I'd like that" smiled Charlie.

She rolled over; Brax wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close to him. Charlie sighed as Brax's fingers caressed her hips and he placed gentle soft kisses up and down her neck.


End file.
